Baby Mayhem
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: When a rare experimental virus causes Babyfier to turn various members of the team into babies, Team Legacy must race to find a cure before time runs out. To make matters worse, Team Hetty must deal with a bigger crisis when their director is affected by Babyfier's spell and a powerful female attorney seeks to profit from their ordeal.


**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, everybody! This is Rhonda here! Now I have been really busy with school and stuff but here I got a story for you! While I'm working on Team Legacy Meets Machina Stitch with ChaosDestruction, I decided to work on a side story. I don't expect this particular story to be long, but you never really know. Anyways, this story idea has been sitting in my head for who knows how long and I've been wanting to do a Babyfier-centric story for ages! Now I finally got a chance to do so. **

**Anyways, this story is about Babyfier coming down with a rare virus and it causes his powers to malfunction. He then ends up turning Lee, Julie, Doug, Hope, Rhonda and much of the gang into babies. Now the Team must try to figure out what is wrong with Babyfier and find a cure before it is too late. To make matters worse, the NCIS LA HQ experiences a crisis when their director is transformed into a baby and a warmongering attorney who manages a prominent adoption agency kidnaps both Babyfier and Hetty. Now NCIS and Team Legacy must join forces to save their respective teammates. However, as it turns out, the attorney has some serious skeletons in her closet and what the heroes discover is far more horrific than they could imagine.**

**No copyright infringement intended. All property and characters belong to their respective owners. Read and review!**

Baby Mayhem

Rhonda Petrie

December 4th, 2013

**Chapter 1 – Babyfier Strikes**

It has been about a month since Team Legacy's latest adventure. After being sucked into the Dimension of No Return by the Super League of Villains and having to escape to get back home, Team Legacy was now safe back at their headquarters. Even though they have been keeping tabs on the League to make sure they were not causing any more trouble, so far there have been no incidents.

Recently a T.V. network called Superheroes Incorporated approached them for an interview and aired a pilot featuring the interviews of its members, allies and enemies. To Team Legacy's surprise and delight, "Superheroes Unwired" became an instant ratings success and ended up being one of the highest premieres of all time for the fledging network. After two more episodes featuring notable superhero teams including the Justice League, Superheroes Incorporated decided to not only extend the season but they would also add another one.

Doug was busy watching an episode of "Superheroes Unwired" where the Flash was bickering with Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman and they started fist fighting. He chuckled lightly as the fight dragged on the screen and he turned to see Hope walk over with a bottle of water in hand.

"Hey, Hope. How's it going?" he asked his eldest daughter.

"Good," Hope smiled as she sat down next to her father. "So what are you watching?"

"Superheroes Unwired," Doug answered as Hope squinted at the T.V. "Oh, that dumb show? Really dad? It's just an excuse for more pandering crap to put on T.V."

She sighed deeply as she flopped on the couch. "I still can't believe we got suckered into that T.V. show in the first place."

"Well, we're the reason it's the highest rated show right now," Doug replied.

"Jesus Christ," Hope groaned with an eye roll.

"What are you two watching?" Lee demanded as her newly adopted experiment children waddled behind her.

"Unca!" Bradley cried in a scratchy voice as he raced over to Doug and jumped on his lap. Tressie and Dexxy also raced over to Doug and sat down on either side of him. Tressie was sandwiched between Doug and Hope and Dexxy was perched on a side arm.

"They're so cute," Hope said with a smile.

"I know. They kind of remind me of you when you were just a little girl. I remember that I used to sing to you a lot," Doug replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I wonder what it'd be like to go back to that time again," Hope remarked.

Lee rolled her eyes while flapping her hand mockingly before she turned her attention to the T.V. "What is this bullshit? Don't tell me that stupid man is interviewing them again!"

"It appears so," Doug answered as he squinted at the T.V. before he glared at Lee. "Shut up, Lee."

"You shut up, asshole," Lee sneered.

"Leave Dad alone, Lee! Stop bothering him!" Hope snapped at her former stepmother.

"Fine, I will. If you love the T.V. so much, why don't you just marry it?" Lee growled at the younger woman.

"I am _married,_ you bitch! You are too, but apparently that means nothing to you!"

"I am in an open marriage in case you forgot, but _apparently _that means _**nothing**_ to **you**!" Lee shouted back as she pounced on her. Hope then punched her straight in the face, causing Lee to fall on the table on her back and break several china tables and bowls.

Lee then growled angrily as she got up quickly and lashed out a psionic chain at her. Doug then jumped between them and sliced the chain in half with his icy blade. He then performed and uppercut as he did a leg sweep before he blasted her with an ice beam, freezing her.

Lee then screamed angrily as the ice quickly melted with her rising anger and she released a psionic blast at Doug. Doug then transformed into an ice dragon and deflected it with his ice tail.

Lee then transformed into a shadow dragon and dodged the blast, causing it to explode into the wall. She spread out her wings threateningly, hissing. Tressie and Dexxy trembled with whimpers before they quickly dashed out of the room in terror.

"I am out of here," Hope announced as she walked out too, knowing that it was going to get extremely ugly fast between her ex-stepmother and her father.

"What's going on here?" Julie demanded as she walked into the living room and was shocked to see Doug and Lee locked in a bitter fight.

"Oh dear God…"

"If I win, be prepared to be my bitch for a week," Lee sneered callously.

"If I WIN, you better stay the hell away from me for a week," Doug shot back sassily.

"Deal," Lee smirked as she teleported in a shadow aura and then reappeared suddenly in front of Doug. She then started to throw shadow strikes at him several times while kicking him in rolling back flips. She then smacked him with her tail and launched a huge shadow fire blast.

Doug then screamed as he slammed hard into the wall and charged right at her, screaming. He then launched several ice bombs at her. Lee then screamed as she dodged and evaded them before she used a siren scream.

Doug then evaded it and spat out several ice shards at her, hitting her. Lee then sneered as she teleported again and then reappeared with several alternating sidekicks and slashes. She then grabbed his legs and flipped him over herself before she kicked him high into the ceiling.

Doug then encased himself into an ice ball and barreled downward at Lee. Lee then encased herself into a shadow shield to protect herself. However, when the two collided, it triggered a huge explosion that blinded the entire room. Hope and Julie ducked under a table for cover and watched a small statue fall on the ground.

Lee and Doug then tumbled down together and began to roll over each other, kicking and snarling. Lee then dug her teeth into Doug's shoulder and scratched at his back. Doug then kicked at her stomach and dug his claws into her abdomen, causing her to cry out in pain.

Lee then responded by kicking him in the groins and flipped him off her. Doug then screamed out in pain while curled up in a fetal position, seething.

Lee then got up and walked over to Doug, gloating. She then lowered down next to his ear and whispered; "Now you're my bitch."

She then turned around to walk away when suddenly she was tripped off her feet and she landed on her back. She turned around to see Doug rising from the ground, covered in ice. He then shot out more ice shards at her and Lee dashed away from him.

Lee then released a shadow beam at him and it knocked him down. She then teleported again only to rematerialize and start performing shadow strikes at him again. When she was about to throw another kick at him, Doug stabbed her with an icicle, freezing her. He then tossed her to the other side before he fired another ice bomb at her.

It was then that several icy winds began to surround him with ice shards and icicles floating in the air. Doug levitated in midair as he closed his eyes and was quickly consumed by the ice. At this time, the icicle in Lee's knee disappeared and she floated into midair. She then generated several shadow fumes around her as many shadows flittered around her laughing. Her eyes were glowing red and she let out a loud snarl.

It was then that Doug and Lee released their respective elemental furies and time came to a standstill. The resulting combining explosions rocked the entire area as waves of energy reverberated through the air. Lee and Doug were suspended in the huge intensity of their special attacks and they disappeared in the midst of the chaos.

Just then Babyfier dashed wildly into the room with blue-green eyes flashing erratically. He was spazzing and convulsing wildly as he shook his tail aimlessly. A huge pink dust cloud settled all over the room as it rained down on Hope, Julie, Doug and Lee. Before they knew it, they were instantly changed into preschool-aged kids.

Julie and Hope gaped at each other in surprise as they realized that they were now babies again and they began to cry. Julie had dark brown hair and was wearing a red dress with a white jacket on. As for Hope, she had a brown blouse with brown pants and black shoes.

The dust also settled down and it too revealed Lee and Doug in baby form. Lee was wearing a dark blue blouse with blue jeans while Doug was wearing a white T-shirt with suspenders. Lee then started to cry as she threw a huge tantrum. Doug then started to wail hysterically too.

"Oh no! Doug!" Julie squeaked as she toddled over to Doug and hugged him. Doug then stopped crying and looked at his wife. "What happened, Julie? Why are we babies now?"

"I don't know," Julie answered. "I think there's something wrong with Babyfier. He wouldn't usually do something like this."

"Not unless this is some sort of prank, which is not likely," Hope quipped as she crawled over to Doug and Julie. She then examined them carefully and giggled. "Oh my God! This is how you guys look like as babies?"

"That was long before you were born, Hope," Doug griped.

"What the hell is going-" Vivian demanded as she, Ivan, Carly and Lawrence walked into the room and they stopped suddenly.

"Oh my God," Ivan gasped.

"Not again! That little trog is going to attack us and turn us into babies too!" Vivian screamed.

"Look what happened with Doug, Julie, Hope and Lee!" Carly cried as she pointed at the four infants.

Vivian then glanced over to see them and began cackling hysterically. "Oh my God, this is too precious!"

"Not funny!" Lee screamed angrily.

"Oh, just look at those precious little angels," Vivian cooed mockingly as she picked up Lee and held her. "This one's a stinker."

"Fuck off, bitch," Lee muttered under her breath.

"What a naughty baby. She needs to be in timeout," Vivian retorted as she handed Lee to Carly. "You take care of her."

She and Ivan walked out of the room, leaving Carly and Lawrence to take care of the babies.

"Is Experiment 151 being causing problems again?" Jumba demanded as he and Marlena walked into the room.

"Sure looks like it," Lawrence sighed. "We sure as hell are not going to be the only ones caring for them."

"We need to track down Experiment 151 and find out what is making him go back to his destructive programming," Jumba informed the others.

"Guys, this is really bad!" Nikki screamed as she rushed into the room in a panic.

"What now?" Marlena inquired.

"Some other members of the team just got turned into babies too! Renee, Tony, David, Simba, Nala, Zira, Scar, Nuka, Vitani, Kovu and Kiara have been affected as well," Nikki replied as Marlena's hands flew to her mouth.

"Yo, it's not just them, it's your sister too, Marlena. Not to mention Steve," Angelo added as he marched into the room.

"Dear God can this day get any worse?" Marlena groaned as she wrinkled her nose and drew back in disgust. Soon everyone shuddered in horror as a strong stench filled the room.

"It just did," Carly groaned.

Rhonda then crawled into the room wearing a red shirt and a diaper, now turned into a baby as well. Alexis and Sable also crawled into the room, sobbing.

"We're going to being needing a babysitter," Jumba remarked with narrowed eyes as he looked over at everyone.


End file.
